


Torturous duality

by t0talcha0s



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave is not and finds it hard to handle, Discussion of troll romance and its disparity in regards to human romance, F/F, Implied Masturbation, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, POV Dave, Possessiveness, Rose is poly and deals with it., sexual mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0talcha0s/pseuds/t0talcha0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You finally drag him away from all his work and everyone else, and on a day he's feeling pretty good too, he's completely yours today. </p><p>Or maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torturous duality

**Author's Note:**

> And it's everything I want  
> And nothing I can keep  
> Behind these metaphors  
> I want you literally  
> We crave the fiction when we need the truth  
> You need to find a different boy's heart to chew  
> \- Emoticons, The Wombats

John thinks you're insane, Rose is happy to welcome you to the club of dating an alien, if you're being honest, it all just feels awkward. Though he's fantastic, and a pain in the ass. You can't really decide if you hate him or love him, for him the distinction's pretty damn important though. 

"Alternia to Strider, excuse you Strider, focus on me here jackass." His lisp butchers every word, but your last name on his tongue makes you smile inwardly and immediately focus back on him. Seeing him like this is awesome, not that you'd let him know this. So you yawn, over dramatic and obviously fake. 

"Not that great of a show Captor. Captorvate me." You smirk at the pun as he groans and you can feel him roll his eyes, not that you could see it in those dual, extravagant, solid colored eyes behind those glasses. He pinches your sides and his nails are too long and hard, comparative to talons, and you almost jump away. But he doesn't break skin and you slap his wrist. 

"This is a two way street, you're not doing much." Fair enough, you are just leaning over him. You'd pushed him down onto the couch in the middle of the matrix, he both hates and loves this movie, another beautiful duality of him. He had grabbed your collar and pulled you down on top of him, his long, bony legs on either side of you, and your elbows resting on prominent ribs. You lean down to kiss him as his head comes up to meet yours and it's more of a headbutt in which your lips touch then a kiss. You bite his lip in retaliation, your elbows move to the side of his body as his leg falls off of the couch, foot on the ground lifting his knee to couch length anyway, damn him and his height. He's like fucking a telephone pole, a sexy telephone pole with one hell of a tongue, and speaking of that forked miracle. You're happy to see him getting into it, you move your hand down and dig your nails into his vaguely translucent sharkskin. His skin is harder to break and so you only manage to dent it but that's good enough to you. His claws come to scrape gently, teasingly, at the back of your neck, sending thrilled tingles down your skin. Your fingers are tucking themselves in the waistband of his pants when his fucking phone goes off. You groan into his mouth and he, just to be a dick, shoves you off both him and the couch. You groan, in pain this time, and he picks up his phone, looking at the texts and he gives a pissy little grimace and looks down at you. 

"Who is it?" 

"'Rezi." He says, fingers flying over the keyboard, you keep yourself from grinding your teeth (a habit Rose gets on your case about). 

"Moiral duty calls?" He nods and flashes you a fanged, apologetic smile. You frown unhappily, but only for a split second before you get up. You move to sit next to him again, hand sliding up his thigh and you kiss his shoulder. "I'll settle for a handjob at this point." Usually an unappealing concept, rough, scratchy sharkskin against sensitive boner not always a welcome feeling. 

"No can do DS she's in serious shit." You remove your hand from him and resist the urge to pout. 

"That S alliteration probably isn't the best idea." You grumble instead, and he kisses you. 

"Trust me I was looking foreword to this too, but hey, shit came up." He gets up, soundly completely unapologetic, and slides his phone into his pocket. "I'll text you after." You wave your hand dismissively at him. He rolls his eyes again, you can feel it, before he gives a wave and walks away from you. You don't even bother to admire the view, long legs, narrow hips, slim torso, slightly flared shoulders make a beautiful, albeit skinny, masculine specimen. You just flop down into the couch with another groan, left alone without so much as a handy-j, what a jackass. 

You don't know how Rose can do it, this alien quadrant bullshit. He's your boyfriend, he's all you need, and he's what you want all of damnit. You know he has at least one other quadrant filled, Terezi, but that's pale, you can handle non romantic quadrants, you just fear he'll find a kismessis one day and you won't be able to stand it. He's both yours and not, a fucking Schrödinger's boyfriend, though you guess fucking was more Freud's thing. Rose confided that she didn't have a problem with it, that she believes she, too, has the capacity to love more then one person and can understand Kanaya doing the same. But you can't, you don't, you just want Sollux and you want all of him all the time. No other person taking up his quadrants, just you. However you can't control that. Another boyfriend for him, two, a torturous duality. You groan, and get up to go the bathroom, you have something to take care of.

**Author's Note:**

> Freud was a psychologist (a terrible one) and Schrödinger was a physicist, don't let Dave's ill informed comments let you think they're comparable. 
> 
> This was short and a quickly (poorly) done Drabble, hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Hmu on tumblr @ Barefootcosplayer!


End file.
